Summer
by Flash-Indie
Summary: Robin's getting married, and Starfire needs to learn to be more selfish.


**Summer**

by FlashIndie.

All the usual disclaimers apply

* * *

Her name was Summer. 

Summer as in the season, an eternal ray of sunlight, gallantly fighting off the evening darkness. Radiant, wholesome and pure. A girl like no other that Summer Elvery.

The girl was doubtlessly pretty, with all that blonde hair, flawlessly tanned skin and those _huge_ blue eyes. Her floral sundress hugged every curve of her slim frame in ways that really shouldn't be possible. Her clear skin seemed to shimmer when it caught the sun, and her feet never appeared to touch the ground.

Not only that, but she was smart and witty and charming. She'd flash those white teeth and boys would fall over themselves to get closer to her…what was it that Raven had said? They were reduced to pathetic, useless dead weights in order to merely feel her radiance on their sickly skin.

But really, one could expect no less from Robin's – sorry, _Dick's_ fiancé.

And by God, Starfire hated her.

* * *

Starfire had been 19 when the Teen Titans had disbanded.

The friendly bickering had given way to fisticuffs and low blows. Eye rolls and laughter had eventually led to glares and hurtful mutterings and really, it was all wrong.

Cyborg had left in a fit of angry words and wayward fists, however, unlike all the other times he'd removed himself from the team, this time he did not come back.

Beast Boy was next. His departure wasn't emphasised with commotion, he simply left one day after saying a humble goodbye. On the table, he left a box of tofu, wholemeal bread and a short letter saying a straightforward 'don't forget me.'

Raven had left in the dead of the night, not a sound, not a word, not a note.

So for a few weeks it was just Starfire and Robin, fighting together as shadows of the night in Gotham City. But it wasn't to last, and honestly to Starfire it was no surprise.

His goodbye was sad and bitter, and he held her hand, kissed her cheek and disappeared into the night.

The following morning she had reclaimed her throne at Tamara, there was nothing left for her on Earth.

* * *

A boy stood before her, young and shaking. Eyes glancing around the Tamaranian throne room in something akin to frantic curiousity.

"I come bearing a message, your highness."

She smiled warmly down at the young man and his heart fluttered in his throat.

"Mr. Dick Grayson…Robin is getting married to Miss. Summer Elvery on the 14th July this year. You've been humbly invited to attend."

Her blood raced through her body as if on fire, whilst her heart screamed in agony.

Robin.

Marriage.

Right.

* * *

She landed on Earth again with a thud, her small spacecraft buzzed happily to a halt on the growing grass of a man-made park. It was a strange feeling really, this planet once again underfoot.

"Star! I was hoping you'd show!"

A large green dog leapt at her, a ball of fur licking and laughing.

Beast Boy hadn't changed half as much as she'd expected. He was still short and lean, with a mess of dark green hair sitting ridiculously on his round head. Big emerald eyes glanced up at her appreciatively.

"Damn, Star. We always knew you'd be hot, but…"

She laughed in good nature, hugging his shorter body close. "You do not look too bad yourself, Beast Boy."

"Just Garfield now." His wide smile was sad, lonely and Starfire knew hers was a nostalgic reflection.

"Just Kory now." She stated, holding his hand in hers.

"Star, BB! What are ya'll doin' over there! Get down here."

Both their grins were refreshed as Cyborg bounded over, tall and broad and strong. His robotic parts were smooth and clean, reflecting the daily sun beautifully. He was still hairless, Starfire noted, but then again, she doubted she'd have been able to recognise him if he'd suddenly sprouted long, curly locks.

The three smiled quite naturally at each other, the relaxed, fun-loving side to the team previously known as the Titans.

* * *

"Who'd a thought Robin would be the first to get married, I mean, its _Robin._"

"Nightwing now, BB"

"No," Starfire answered, a sad smile marring her gorgeous face, "The invitation said 'Dick'."

The three had headed over to the closest Pizza Hut, for the simple sense of familiarity. Now, as she sat on the sweaty stool, greasy pizza oil dripping down her long fingers, the nostalgia hit a painful chord.

"Is Raven coming?"

Beast Boy flushed, the after effect of unrequited childhood crushes. Starfire could relate.

"Dunno, none of us has heard from her since we disbanded."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, grabbing another slice of the fast disappearing pizza. "She'll be here. She loved us as much as we loved her, she wouldn't miss this."

Loved. Past tense. Right.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." Starfire said, picking up her little green purse and walking quickly away from the table.

She had always loved the 'fast-food' of Earth, however the toilets at these places tended to…how did Beast Boy say it? _Gross the hell outta her_. Yes, that sounded right.

Nothing had changed apparently, they still reeked of sweat and faeces and goodness-knows-what. The mirror was still lathered with dust and soap, and the wall-tiles still possessed derogatory graffiti all over it.

The room was empty, other than one lone figure sitting on the bench beside the sink. The woman was pale as death, with long dark hair and brilliant black eyes. She wore a dark dress which hugged her chest and flared beautifully to the bottom of her knees.

"It has been too long, Raven."

"It has, Kory."

There were no hugs, no kisses, no tears, no dodgy words of reunion and lost friendship, because their relationship didn't work that way. The only inclination that they even knew each other, was the barest hint of a smile on either of their faces.

* * *

"It isn't like him to be late." Raven stated, if she had been any less refined, Starfire imagined she'd be staring at her watch whilst impatiently tapping her foot.

The four of them stood soundly in the entrance to a pricey little café in central Bludhaven. This was the moment they'd all – well, Starfire at least – had been waiting for, the moment they'd meet Mrs. Soon-to-be-Summer-Grayson. Only, they were due at six, and it was quickly nearing six thirty.

There was a giggle somewhere behind them, deep and rich, and that was when they saw her. Tall and beautiful, in that slinky red dress, with golden blonde locks tumbling neatly down her exposed back. Next to her, stood the very man Starfire had fantasised about meeting again for the past ten years.

Like his fiancé, he was tall and beautiful. His eyes were the deepest of blue (she'd never known that), his skin was creamy and his hair was so _dark_. He looked absolutely dashing in that black tuxedo, with the barest of grins on his face.

"Everyone, Summer, Summer, everyone." And Summer's smile dazzled the whole of Bludhaven, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to stumble blindly just trying to introduce themselves. Robin – no, _Dick_ laughed, arm around the girl's waist, and Starfire's smile was so fake it _hurt_.

"They seem happy." Raven states, leaning across the table to murmur in Starfire's ear.

"They do."

Summer grinned at them both, moving to sit closer.

"Y'know, Dick hasn't stopped talking about you!"

Starfire stared; she hadn't really been expecting that. "Really?"

"Yeah, ever since he proposed. He kept saying how well we'd get along! But with the way he was talking about you, someone'd think it was the two of you getting married!" The blonde laughed, before grabbing another glass of wine. "You and Raven simply _must_ come to my hens night, you have to tell me all the adventures you and Dick got up to as kids."

"Of course." Starfire said, before she could stop herself. Raven's eyes were on her, curious and watching. "It will be fun."

Summer giggled happily, before getting up to go talk to the boys.

"If she giggles one more time, I can't be held accountable for my actions." Raven stated, taking another sip of her tea.

"She is rather…"

"Irritating? God knows what Robin sees in her."

"It's Dick now…"

Raven gave her a strange look, tugging a lavender lock behind a pale ear. "He's been staring at you all night."

Starfire sighed, eyeing Raven bitterly. "So have you."

"Your reactions are interesting." She shrugged.

Across the table came another giggle, Dick's voice low and kind.

"He doesn't belong with her."

* * *

"I do not quite understand this 'hens night'."

"It's just the bridal party becoming drunken idiots whilst gossiping about the joys of fridges and future children."

Starfire stared oddly at Raven, the other girl was quite clear in her displeasure of the whole ordeal.

"You should be happy for Ro-Dick."

Raven gave her a blatant stare, before a mocking eye-roll. "So should you."

"I…I am trying."

They entered the nightclub with obvious unease, starting at the familiar giggle. "I was starting to worry you girls wouldn't make it!"

"I never could resist the pull of a good party." Raven said, sarcasm thick in her voice as she moved to the side of the room.

Starfire nodded, moving to follow her friend, before Summer grabbed a drunken hold onto her arm.

"Come dance with me, Star! Dick said you were good at it."

"We only danced once."

Summer didn't really pay attention, her eyes glazed from the effects of various vodka cocktails. "For real? The way he said it made it sound like that was all you did."

The blonde's hold on her arm was desperate, and her blue eyes were searching for answers to questions she hadn't asked.

"What were you and Dick?"

"We were very good friends, he helped me a lot on this planet."

"Don't bullshit me." Her voice was needy, "What were you to him?'

"We were frien-"

"Stop bullshitting me!" Summer screamed, but thankfully it was drowned out by the steady beat of the DJ. "Did he love you?"

"You should sit down, you have had too much to drink."

Summer batted off her concerns, nails clawing at the taller woman's arm. "Did he love you?"

"I-I do not know."

The blue eyes were on her again, evaluating every square millimetre of her face. "Do you love him?"

The silence was painful, even with the party screams and the blood thundering through both of their ears.

"Well," Summer gave a little shake, "Do you?"

"Yes." And with that, Starfire threw the other girl off her, and promptly left the club.

* * *

She was three blocks away, when she saw a familiar form hunched over the park bench.

"Robin?"

"Haven't heard that name in a while."

"Sorry."

His skin glowed in the night, and his slight stagger as he walked towards her showed that he was about as well off as his fiancé in the sobriety department.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Summer's hens night?"

She glared stonily, "Are you not supposed to be at your bachelor party?"

He shrugged helplessly, flashing her a sad grin, "Needed some air." He tripped as soon as he'd said it, causing her to leap to catch him.

"You are as drunk as your future wife." She stated, moving him back to the park bench.

"We're a match made in heaven." He said, his tone joking.

"Yes, well when you have children at least, I'd recommend staying away from such intoxicants."

"You haven't change, y'know. You're still so strong, innocent though, and still so beautiful." He moved to touch her face, but he didn't seem surprised when she batted his hand away.

"You are getting married."

"Do you…do you know what my greatest regret was, after leaving the Titans?"

She shook her head, still clutching onto his limp body.

"It was leaving you behind."

Maybe the moment would've been romantic, if he hadn't promptly vomited on her dress.

She took him home, undressed him, and put him to bed.

And for the first time in years, Dick Grayson awoke tired, cold and desperately alone.

* * *

Three days later, Starfire found herself in front of one of the most elaborate, intricately designed cathedrals she'd ever seen. White and yellow lace was moulded into every corner, every banister, every loop, and lilies were laid down at every footrest. Maybe it would've been beautiful, maybe.

Raven stood by her side, striking in a flowing black gown. Her face was expressionless as she stared at her friend. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood tall, chattering happily whilst every so often tossing looks of concern in Starfire's direction. She wondered if they could possibly comprehend what she was going through.

Music started playing, as people made a mad dash for their seats. Three flower girls, eight bridesmaids followed, leading the way for the Summer bride, in her huge, snowball dress.

Raven was at her shoulder again, "Don't let him do this." She muttered into her ear.

Starfire looked over at her friend in surprise, "Pardon?"

But Raven didn't repeat herself, merely tucked a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "How old were you when you were betrothed to the sludge-thing?"

The red-head didn't say anything in response, opting to instead watch Summer waltz her way up the aisle.

"Robin didn't rest until he could stop that wedding. He couldn't stand the thought of you making the mistake of being with…"

"With that horrible being, I know, Raven."

"No…of being with anyone else but him."

Star closed her eyes tight, tears welling unpleasantly. Beside her, Raven sighed, "You said you would follow your heart always…"

"This is different, Raven."

"How?"

But she didn't have a real answer to that. Robin had been so determined for her not to marry that thing, he worried about her happiness, but really, at the time he had been most concerned about his own.

"Be selfish, Starfire. For once in your life, be selfish."

And suddenly the words of the clergy rang loud and clear in her ears.

"If any man can show just cause as to why they may not be wedded, let him speak now or forever hold his peace"

"I-I do not concede." Starfire stood, face flushed, fists clenched. "I do not."

Summer's eyes welled as she stared at the woman in the crowd, this was so wrong. She turned to see Dick, but he wasn't looking at her, nor the girl in the crowd, no his eyes remained solely on the roof of the Cathedral, face blanker than she'd ever seen.

The Tamaranian headed to the aisle, rushing to get to where the bride-and-groom-to-be stood.

"I am very sorry, Summer. You seem kind and beautiful, but I can not concede to this. I can not stand by and let you take him away from me."

The bride flushed, clawing madly at Dick's arm. But still, he would look at neither of them.

"Robin," Starfire started, eyes huge and anxious, "Dick, I…you said…you and this woman were a match made in heaven, and maybe you are. Maybe she understands you better than I could ever hope too, maybe she will lie back and let you obsess over villains, maybe she loves you, but she could never love you, in spite of all your flaws, as much as I do."

"I do not know what will happen if you choose me. I do not know where we will end up but…your greatest regret was leaving me behind, my greatest regret was that nothing ever happened between us. So please, do not marry Summer…let us try. Let us…"

"Star…" Robin said, fingers over his eyes, "You had me at I do not concede."

And Starfire was right, she did not know where they'd be tomorrow, or next week or next year. She didn't know what the extent of Summer's love was for the boy, and really, she never would. But at least now, she thinks, there will be no regrets.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
